battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of Korhal
Overview= "Let the glorious banner of the Proletarian Guard fly over your heads!" *Emperor Tvardosky We are the Peoples Republic of Korhal (also formerly known as the Terran Dominion), a growing power in the East at the continent of Osea. Our main goal is to promote our influence throughout Earth, and become one of the most powerful nations on the planet. We are proud members of the Union States of the Socialist Republics, and will gladly shed blood to protect our comrades. ---- |-|Members= *'General Secretary Tvardosky': Head Marshal of the Peoples Republic of Korhal, Head of all Weapons and Technology Development, Head of the Aerospace Navy (Played by Maceswinger) *'High Overseer Thomas Rosen': Assistant Head of all Weapons and Technology Development(Played by Marcboy99) NOTE:AS OF NOW, WE ARE NOT OPEN FOR APPLICATIONS *RP Character? *Gamecenter ID? *What types of flying ships are you distributing? *What is your flagship? *Anything else: ---- |-|Relations= "Death to the Bourgeoisie! Rectify their thinking through labor! *Propaganda Poster Peoples Republic of Korhal Threat Assessment Alliances Union Members *Scarlet Republic *Sviatoslav Republic *The Republic of Dragonfire Allies *New Republic of the Pacific *New Arcadian Republic *Millennium *Germany Non-Aggression Pacts *United Aerospace Command *AFOH Trade Embargo *Israel Enemies *AIF Trade Relations *Scarlet Empire *Germany *Sviatoslav Republic ---- |-|Current Aerospace Operations= "We must acquire new lands for the Proletariat peoples!" *Vasily Kolivich, Head of Minstry of Exploration The Peoples Republic of Korhal not only involves operations within the planet Earth, but also operations outside the biosphere and our airspace. Here are the current operational colonies and their current status and whereabouts. -Frission: A Peoples Republic of Korhal city has been built. More and more outposts and Nanite factories have dotted the landscape, while a new super-factory is being built within the Earth-like moon. Future research on Frission's native lifeforms very likely. -Neo-Earth's Moon (Epoch): A massive super-factory has started to form, expanding on the abandoned Prometheus base. Currently functional, but not complete. -Asteroid Belt: Tons of minor bases have been stationed at big asteroids. Multiple small asteroids are being used for mining. Currently own 1/5th of the belt. -Umbriel: A network of Underground factories have been made here. Has started to produce capital ship-grade weaponry -Amalthea: A discrete base is being built here, massive amounts of military outposts have been dotted all over the area. Reports of suspicious contacts spotted. -OR10: A major military base has been built, tons and tons of freight shipped to the unknown planet. A massive weapons factory has been built as well. -Makemake: The superfactory has been finally finished, churning out ships in massive quantities. Military bases are stationed here to protect the said factory. -MS4: A minor outpost is stationed here. Nothing particularly massive has come up. -Sedna:The colossal information outpost has been destroyed by an enemy ship. Reconstruction pending. -Quaour:A second major weapon factory is being built, this one is used to build high payload nuclear weapons for use again enemies. -Orcus:Major Research & Development labs have fully commited to research , success on projects are very likely. -FY27:A superfactory is being constructed. Security level is very high. -AW193:Outpost constructed. Building communications with Osea on earth ---- |-|Research & Development (R&D)= "Science is the key to technology...the key, to liberation, to victory!" *Nadia Gradenko, Head of Research and Development *PRIORITY RESEARCH ---- *RAGNORAK-CLASS SUPERLASER -1.5 MONTHS *SIDE RESEARCH PROJECTS None. 'Researched Technology' Note: They are only RESEARCHED, not actual models. Several technologies in this list is currently not active as of now. *GENERAL TECHNOLOGY: Advanced Rocketry Biotechnology Nanotechnology Cybernetics Super Soldiers Advanced Physiology Antimatter Neural Wiping Asteroid Mining Cellular Restoration Advanced Metallurgy Material Science Miniturization *WEAPONRY (Laser Weaponry): Laser Weapons Advanced Laser Weapons Heavy Ship Lasers Advanced Heavy Capital Ship Laser Weaponry Cataclysmic Lasers (Superlasers) Electrolaser Technology Crucible Superlaser System *WEAPONRY (others): Advanced Railguns Advanced Electronic Warfare Self Propelled Ballistics (Guided Munitions) MACs *ULTILIES: Sublight Drive Anti-Gravity Artificial Intelligence Energy Storage Technology Stealth Systems Optical Cloaking Blink Systems FTL Communications Neural Wiping Advanced A.I. Sentient A.I. Warp Disruption Anti-Matter Production Warp Synchronization Nano-Tech Fabrication Warp Interdiction Miniturization Electronic Warp Interdiction Systems Multi-Purpose Warp Interdiction Tethers Super-condensed Miniturization Standardized Composite (10:1 Composite with 1.45x weight) *IMPROVEMENT TECHNOLOGY: Accelerated Reactor Cooling Accelerated Warp Cores Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Miniturization Improved Cloak Generators Improved Power Distribution Improved Cloak Generators ---- |-|Peoples Republic of Korhal Armed Forces= "Not one step back! The motherland calls for victory, and we must fight...to victory!" *Krasny Turgevich In the Peoples Republic of Korhal, the second largest branch in the nation is the Proletarian Guard. They range from a regular marine, to our elite and special operations infantry...the Призраки. Peoples Republic of Korhal Unit Conposition Irregular Squadron (Militia/Conscripts): Statistically the worst troops, they are usually fresh recruits with little training on combat. They are usually employed in squads of 30 (1 MDZB Officer, 29 irregulars), and constitute most of the defenses of the Korhallian Homeland. Penal Squadron: Full of convicts and political dissidents, they are one of the lesser troopers employed in combat. Their high casualty rates led them to be affectionally called “suicide squads” by many of the high-command. They are employed in squads of 15 (1 MDZB Officer, 2 Riflemen, 12 Penal Infantrymen) Riflemen Squadron: They, along with Shock Troopers, occupy most of the army, and they are good all-rounders in terms of combat. They are usually disciplined and have access to the latest mass-produced firearms. They are employed in squads of 9 (1 MDZB Officer, 8 Riflemen) Shock Trooper Squadron: They constitute the bulk of the army, and are specialists in close quarters combat. They are vigorously trained, and often have access to the latest mass-produced firearms. They are employed in squads of 9 (1 MDZB Officer, 8 Shock Troopers) Scout-Sniper Team: They are more trained than even the Shock Troopers, and are deadly long-ranged combatants as well as competent scouts. Their vigorous training means that they are fielded less in numbers. They are employed in squads of 4 (1 MDZB Officer, 3 Scout Snipers) Machinegun Team: They are one of the most disciplined forces in the Peoples Republic of Korhal and come equipped with the latest weapons and hardware. However, they are fielded in relatively small numbers. They are employed in squads of 7 (1 MDZB Officer, 2 Shock Troopers, 2 Machinegun Operators, 2 Loaders Combined Arms Squadron: A mix of riflemen, shock troopers, and Scout-snipers. They consist of 30 troops (1 MDZB Officer, 1 commander, 12 Riflemen, 12 Shock Troopers, 6 Scout Snipers) Ghost Special Ops. Team: The elite supersoldiers of the Peoples Republic of Korhal are employed with the best possible tactical and military training possible in the Proletarian Guard, and they are given augmentations, cloak-generators and the best possible weapons that the TD can supply. In consequence, these units are very few to come by. One team consists of 3 ghosts (2 Inflitrators, 1 Sharpshooter) 'Equipment' The Peoples Republic of Korhal often has weaponry that are much more bulkier then weaponry from other nations. They hit much more harder, and they have excellent RoF. They pay for it by having less accuracy. ICS-15-2.jpeg|MZ-15 Assault Rifle ICS-15-2K.jpeg|MZ-15K Semi-Automatic Carbine ICS-15-2M.jpeg|MZ-15M AKML-102A.jpg|AKML-102 - Credit to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) ZVD-02 Nemesis.jpg|ZVD-02 Nemesis - Credit to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) 'Armored Vehicles' Note: Must be made in BSC. In the Peoples Republic of Korhal, our military focus is primarily on vehicles. Unlike most navies, there can be 2 or even 3 various vehicle of one class, and there is plenty of variety in these. Active Aerial Vehicles Morozov S-51.jpg|S-51 Fighter - Credit goes to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) P-208 Carrier-Borne Fighter-Intercepter.jpeg|S-88 Interceptor - Credit to Harbringer183 (IKN) ---- Active Ground Vehicles BT III Top view.jpg|C-1A1 "Black Tiger" Light Tank C-2 Diamondback.jpg|C-2 "Diamondback" Super Heavy Hover Tank C1H1A3.jpeg|C1H1A3 "Viper" Main Battle Tank C1H2 Viper.jpeg|C1H2 "Cobra" Main Battle Tank OH GOD WTF IS THAT RUN.jpeg|C1H2A1 "Cobra" Main Battle Tank ---- Obsolete Vehicles Black Tiger II.jpg|C-1 "Black Tiger" Main Battle Tank SIEGE TANKZZZZ.jpg|C-326 "Cruico" Siege Tank VVVVIIIIPPPPEEEERRRRR.jpg|C-1H "Viper" Main Battle Tank C-1H1A2.jpg|C-1H1A2 "Viper" Main Battle Tank TIGAAAA.jpg|C-3 "Tiger" Heavy Assault Tank HETZ.jpg|C-85 "Hetzer" Tank Destroyer C-102 "Jäger" Heavy Tank Destroyer.jpg|C-102 "Jäger" Heavy Tank Destroyer E-100!.jpg|C-63 "Suchende" Super Heavy Tank ---- 'The Призрак Program' Overview "They fight for the motherland...they kill for the motherland." *Commissar Markov Guregovich, Rifleman 1st Battalion Призраки (known as "Ghosts" in english) are the most elite unit in the Peoples Republic of Korhal, well recognized for covert operations behind enemy lines. They are known for their training, equipment, and stealth expertise. Technical Data *Призраки are given codes in battle, never actually referring to their name. *They must initiate a memory wipe that would erase all past life associated with said operative. The families of the operative will get a message telling that the ghost have fallen in battle. This step is highly dangerous, and it has a 85% success rating. *After memory wiping, the said operative will now be trained vigorously in combat, covered in almost every aspect of conventional and unconventional military warfare. *They are given a ZVD-02 Nemesis Rifle, a sniper rifle used to pick off infantry from a distance. It is also possible to disable ground vehicles with the said weapon, but it is extremely rare, if at all. *They are also given a C-2-9 Personal Stealth Generator. This device can completely conceal the Призрак visually, but however, thermal cameras can detect Призраки as if it were a regular soldier. |-|Aerospace Fleet= Terrence Mengsk's Fleet -Sub-frigate Craft *Valkyrie-Class Intercepter - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet -HALTED- *Wraith-Class Elite Superiority Intercepter - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Outrider-Class Carrier Intercepter - Many in Service, Amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Matador-Class Light Bomber - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Sidewinder-Class Multi-purpose Vessel - Many in service, being sold at 1,550,000cR. *Python-Class Corvette - 400 in service (400) *Shade-Class Corvete - 400 in service (400) -Light Ships *Swarm-Class Light Frigate - 300 in service (300) *Korhal-Class Heavy Frigate - 250 in service (250) -Cruisers *Osea-Class Light Cruiser - 100 in service (100) *Minotaur-Class Cruiser - 85 in service (85) *Vulture-Class Heavy Cruiser - 75 in service (75) *Neptune-Class Anti-Aircraft Cruiser - 28 in service (75) *Ulysses-Class Heavy Cruiser - 25 in service (75) *Hyperion-Class Battlecruiser - 65 in service (65) *Loki-Class Heavy Battlecruiser - 60 in service (60) -Battleships *Cobra-Class Light Battleship - 25 in service (25) *Epimetheus-Class Battleship - 7 in service (15) *Anaconda-Class Heavy Battleship - 15 in service (15) *Rattlesnake-Class Broadside Battleship - 15 in service (15) *King Basileus-Class Heavy Battleship - 3 in service (10) *Crying Rook-Class Heavy Battleship - 3 in service (10) *Viscount-Class Heavy Battleship - 3 in service (10) *Scorpion-Class Dreadnaught - 5 in service (10) *Adder-Class Heavy Dreadnought - 4 in service (5) *Avatar-Class Titan - 5 in service (5) *Haven's Despair-Class Titan - 3 in service (3) *Delta Freedom-Class Titan - 2 in service (2) *Sigma Aeon-Class Titan - 2 in service (2) *Patefacta-Class Stealth Capital Ship - 2 in service (5) -Carriers *Theseus-Class Light Carrier - 75 in service (75) *After Dark-Class Light Carrier - 30 in service (75) *Moor-Class Fleet Carrier - 60 in service (60) *Ghast II-Class Heavy Drone Carrier - 4 in service (10) *Augustgrad-Class Supercarrier - 5 in service (5) -Support Craft *Raven-Class Light Support Vessel - 150 in service (150) *Hercules-Class Heavy Support Vessel - 100 in service (100) *Nadir-Class Electronic Warfare Vessel - 25 in service (25) *Zenith-Class Stealth Vessel - 30 in service (30) *Spartan-Class Heavy Bombardment Vessel - 50 in service (50) *Komodo-Class Capital Bombardment Vessel - 3 in service (10) --'EMERGANCY PRODUCTION'-- -60 Python-Class Corvette per month -60 Shade-Class Corvette per month -45 Swarm-Class Light Frigate per month -40 Raven-Class Light Support Vessel per month -25 Korhal-Class Heavy Frigate per month -15 Hercules-Class Heavy Support Vessel month -15 Osea-Class Light Cruiser per month -10 Theseus-Class Light Carriers per month -8 After Dark-Class Light Carriers per month -8 Minotaur-Class Cruiser per month -8 Vulture-Class Heavy Cruiser per month -8 Neptune-Class Anti-Aircraft Cruiser per month -8 Ulysses-Class Heavy Cruiser per month -6 Moor-Class Fleet Carrier per month -5 Hyperion-Class Battlecruiser per month -4 Loki-Class Heavy Battlecruiser per month -4 Spartan-Class Heavy Bombardment Vessel per month -2 Cobra-Class Light Battleship per 1.5 months -2 Epimetheus-Class Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Anaconda-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Rattlesnake-Class Broadside Battleships per 1.5 months -1 Crying Rook-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Viscount-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.75 months -1 King Basileus Heavy Battleship per 1.75 months -1 Komodo-Class Capital Bombardment Vessel per 1.75 months -1 Scorpion-Class Dreadnaught per 1.75 months -1 Ghast II-Class Heavy Drone Carrier per 1.75 months -1 Adder-Class Heavy Dreadnaught per 2 months -1 Augustgrad-Class Supercarrier per 2 months -1 Avatar-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Sigma Aeon-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Delta Freedom-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Haven's Despair-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Patefacta-Class Stealth Capital Ships per 2 months Category:Navies and Fleets Category:World Superpower Category:Axis Powers